


The Renegade

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, x27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set post-TYL!arc.</p><p> Well...there HAD been something he hadn't had in awhile. But the Arcobaleno couldn't seriously be implying that he should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Renegade

~*~The Renegade~*~

The damned brat was so /irritating /sometimes. Sometimes he just wished  
to throttle him; maybe /that /would strike some sense into him. Trying  
to take what belonged to Xanxus...yeah, yeah he protested that he didn't  
want it, but yet when it came down to it, when it was them fighting, he  
fought /awfully /hard for it, didn't he?

He shakes his head in disgust. No use dwelling on it...at least when  
Squalo wasn't here for him to take his anger out on. No fun throwing  
glasses if there was no one else there to throw them at. He glances up  
at the sudden, hesitant knock on his door. What the fuck? Who the hell  
would be bothering this time of night? Everyone knew to stay away from  
him when he got in his...moods...(people didn't have a death wish.)

He stalks over to the door, growling in anger, throwing the door open.  
He blinks rapidly and looks down as he sees the timid looking Tsunayoshi  
looking up at him. What the hell was he doing in Italy?!

"What do you fucking want?" he growls.

Tsuna flinches. "I-I..." he stutters. And /this/ was the one who beat  
him? Unforgivable! "Reborn said that I was supposed to come here. That  
you had something f-for me."

Xanxus glares at him, thinking quickly. He had no fucking clue what the  
kid was going on about. He had nothing for the kid, except for a few ass  
kickings maybe. And there was nothing that /he /wanted (besides a  
certain Vongola title.) Well...there /had /been something he hadn't had  
in awhile. But the Arcobaleno couldn't seriously be implying that he  
should...

Ah, well. Fuck it.

He yanks Tsuna inside, ignoring the scared little squeak, pushing him  
against the door, ravishing his mouth. Tsuna moans, knees nearly giving  
out. He holds him firmly up against the door, ignoring the fact that he  
was kissing his (former?) greatest enemy, and was quickly becoming very  
hard just by the thought of it. He rubs up against Tsuna, nearly  
groaning aloud from the feeling the friction between them gave.

He may not be next in line for the Vongola, but by damned, he was  
Xanxus, leader of the Varia and everyone was right to fear his power.  
But he took care of his own, just like he took what he wanted, whenever  
he wanted. And if he wanted to fuck the damned brat Tsunayoshi Sawada  
until he couldn't see straight, then by damned, he would fuck him!

~*~


End file.
